His Everything
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: She was everything he thought he never wanted. SC.


Title: His Everything

Author: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Content Warning: Some language.

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue. Thanks

Pairing/Characters: S/C

Spoilers: None, just Tim's not dead, so deal with it.

Classification: Romance, Angst, Tragedy

Summary: She was everything he thought he never wanted.

Word Count: 1,812

Challenge Prompt: # 12 Broken

AN: Fic number fourteen for the MiamiFicTalk Prompt Challenge.

* * *

Tim had been sound asleep for a good part of the night when he felt his wife peppering his shoulder with kisses. He kept his eyes closed in anticipation of her next move. He felt her climb over him, her thighs nestled over his hips as she continued to assault him with kisses.

"Tim," Calleigh drawled, stretching his name to two syllables. "Wake up." She moved to nuzzle a sensitive spot and Tim's eyes flew open, a groan emanating from deep within his chest.

"Hey there," Tim replied smirking.

"No time for words," Calleigh replied as she sat up. She reached for the hem of her nightgown and pulled it off. Tim took in the sight of his wife above him, noting to himself that he was incredibly lucky to be married to such a gorgeous creature.

It was only later in the aftermath of their heated interlude that Calleigh spoke once more. "Tim, I need to tell you something and I need you to promise that you won't be angry with me."

Tim sat up and looked over to Calleigh. "Conversations that start like that are never good."

"I really do need you to promise to not be mad at me, though," Calleigh replied, unable to look at him. Her tone was shaky and she took a deep breath in hope to quell her nervousness.

Tim sighed. "Alright. I promise I won't be mad."

Calleigh shifted to her side and finally looked up at Tim. Her next words caused Tim to go into shock; he found himself unable to breathe.

"Tim, I've stopped taking the pill for the past three and a half months."

* * *

The ice cold lemonade soothed Calleigh in the sweltering Miami heat. She took a large gulp as she perused the choices of wallpaper borders for the nursery. Her other hand was strategically placed on her lower back, supporting her large belly. "So do you think the border matches this egg shell colored paint?"

Tim looked up at from the floor, where he was putting together the mahogany colored crib Calleigh had ordered weeks earlier. "I suppose," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh come on Tim," Calleigh half pleaded. "This is supposed to be fun."

"For you maybe…" Tim replied, his brow arched. "I don't know about this interior decorating crap."

Calleigh frowned before turning her attention back to the wallpaper border booklet. She muttered an expletive before slamming the book down on the table. Tim looked up at her, startled. "Cal?" he called after her, concerned.

"What do you care Tim? Just leave me alone!" Calleigh yelled. She tried to walk fast but found that she couldn't in her condition so it wasn't too long before Tim caught up with her. He pulled on her forearm gently, causing her to halt. She yanked his arm off angrily. Her green eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"Calleigh," Tim called out once more. "Come on."

"Just leave me be, Tim," Calleigh spat. "When you actually want this baby, you know where to find me."

Tim blinked as he watched Calleigh's figure disappear down the hall. He waited for a moment, rocking on his heels before following her. Tim took a deep breath as he leaned against the doorway, watching Calleigh. She was laying on the sofa, her back to him and he could hear her muffled cries.

Tim slowly approached her and kneeled on the floor next to her. He leaned over her, his chest pressing against her back, and wrapped his arms around her. "Calleigh, I'm sorry. I love you more than anything and I love that you're pregnant with my baby. I guess sometimes I can be an insensitive jerk." He hoped his words would appease her anger because truth be told, he was not ready to be a father. In fact, he wasn't sure he would ever be but there he was with impending fatherhood looming ahead.

It took more than sperm to fertilize an egg to be a father; Tim was just unsure if he had what it took. And though he knew it would be best to share his hesitations with his wife, he found that he was unable to. Calleigh had wanted a child for so long that he didn't want to dampen her spirits. Thus, the best way Tim found to deal with his feeling was to revert back inside himself and rein his emotions in. Many nights Tim would hop on his bike and hit the open road. Tim also knew his ventures caused his wife to worry, especially since she had such strong feelings about the wheeled machine but he couldn't help it – it was the only way he knew how to deal with life's circumstances.

Calleigh squeaked, rolling over onto her back to face her husband. Tim reached over to wipe her cheek free of mascara that had begun to drip down her cheek. "I'm sorry I am such an emotional wreck. I know all this baby stuff isn't your thing and I am sorry I try to push you. I just want you to be involved…"

Tim pressed a kiss to her lips. "It's alright. I just don't like seeing you so upset." Calleigh flashed a mega watt smile before slowly sitting up.

"Back to decorating then?"

Tim inwardly groaned – a flash of his bike popped up in his mind. He pushed the thought away and nodded. "Whatever you want babe."

* * *

Sweat dripped down Calleigh's brow as she writhed in pain. Just as she thought the contraction was over, another one hit came crashing over her like a wave hitting the rocks. "I can't do this," she whimpered to Tim.

"You're doing fine Calleigh, just keep focused," Tim reassured her as he pushed her hair back that was currently matted to her face.

Calleigh shook her head weakly. "No Tim… something's wrong." Tim stared deep into her eyes and immediately knew something indeed was wrong. "The baby." She tried to grip Tim's hand but found that she had no strength and her eyes began to droop. "Tim…"

Tim gripped Calleigh's hand. "Sweetheart? Calleigh!"

And as if right on cue, the fetal heart monitor began to beep immediately followed by Calleigh's heart monitor. A nurse began to pull on Tim's arm.

"Mr. Speedle, you need to leave the room!"

Tim whirled around, not dropping his wife's hand. "No! I am staying!" he replied firmly. Another nurse came around and began to push Tim.

"Sir you have to go!"

Tim looked at Calleigh who looked at him, eyes glazed over. A tear fell absently down her cheek. "But that's my wife!"

The two nurses continued to push Tim and reluctantly he broke his grip with Calleigh. As doctors rushed to Calleigh's aide, Tim heard the words "crash cart" and immediately felt his world go black.

* * *

The wail of his daughter's cries filled the room over the baby monitor but Tim didn't move from where he lay. Instead, he chose to continue to throw and catch a stress ball that he had been doing for the past hour and a half.

The crying didn't seem to dissipate and Tim sighed, getting up. He rubbed his face; he hadn't shaved for two weeks and the prickly feel of the beard starting stung his fingers. The ratty sweatpants he wore hung dangerously low on his hips and dragged against the hardwood floor as he made his way to the nursery.

Opening the door, Tim approached the crib slowly before peering down at his daughter. With the tuft of caramel hair and green eyes, there was no mistake that she was a mix of Calleigh and Tim.

"Stella…" Tim called out to her gruffly without a drop of sincerity in his voice. "No more crying."

Stella looked up at her father and her small face contorted in distaste at his order. She began to cry once more, her hands clenched in small fists. Tim sighed once more, recalling his words to Calleigh on the night before she died, _"I will do right by you and the baby. I promise."_

Tim closed his eyes, his heart aching in his loss. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he hesitantly reached down to pick up Stella. He held Stella against his chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. Immediately, Stella began to quiet once more, her hand clutching onto Tim's shirt tightly.

Tim walked over to the rocking chair that was set in the corner of the nursery. It had belonged to Calleigh's mother and it was brought out of storage and restored for Calleigh to use. Calleigh had planned on spending a good deal of time on it, especially when it came to nursing. The three week old nuzzled against her father's chest some more, before letting out a sigh.

He was surprised at the affection but surmised that it was human nature. Everyone sought to be loved and to be cared for. Tim recalled sourly how he had done the same and just as he almost had a grip on love, he had it unfairly taken away.

"I can't promise that I am going to be the best father," Tim began, his voice shaking with every word. "I might not be there for every bump and fall, or even every achievement, but that doesn't mean I won't certainly try. And though the selfish part of me wants nothing more than to hop on that bike outside…"

Tim felt his throat tighten and tears began to fall down his cheeks and onto the blanket Stella was wrapped in. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I promised your mother that I would take care of you both when she told me she was going to have you. And the truth is that despite how much I hated decorating the room and picking out baby clothes with her, I always loved you. And I was so scared that I lost you too that day. I can barely deal with the fact that I lost your mother. I don't know what would've happened if I lost you too. So I just want you to know that I will do whatever it takes ok? I will cross all the lines and I will break all the rules; just know baby I will have broken them all for you."

Stella made no sound as she drifted off into slumber. Tim paused once more, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shoulder. "It's you and me kiddo. You are my everything and I sure hope that's okay with you." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before closing his eyes once more, rocking silently to the beat of her heart.

**FIN.**


End file.
